


Chuck versus The Blocker

by Fezzywhigg



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzywhigg/pseuds/Fezzywhigg
Summary: Chuck finally, reluctantly tries to move on from Sarah but can't get a date...or a second date.





	Chuck versus The Blocker

**Author's Note:**

> A little Charah fluff (Well fluff for me anyway). I don't own Chuck or the related characters. This just for fun. The story is also un-betaed so all mistakes are mine.

Melissa seemed like a sweet girl. She had curly red hair that reminded Chuck of a Disney movie he had taken Molly to a few years ago. Her boisterous mane seemed to be one hair tie away from exploding into glorious freedom, hinting at an untamed nature of its mistress. He knew from his own experience with curls, she was or would be embarrassed by that exercise of sentience. 

He had never dated a redhead before not that he dated that often at this point. Truth be told he wasn’t even sure he wanted to but Ellie was persistent. He wasn’t even sure this counted as a date but he would treat that way. Melissa had sea green eyes that formed pools that seemed to have unlimited depth and yet they calmed him. She was tall. He liked that.

He made it a point never to date anyone from work. It would be unprofessional. Hah! And everyone at work, worked for him. Carmichael Systems had been incorporated on January 3, 2014 and opened for Business January 6. That had been a few months ago now. If it hadn’t been for Sarah’s business plan he was sure it would have taken much longer.

It was a consulting firm for both public and private sector security. Chuck had parlayed a few contacts from Casey into a growing business in Washington and with private sector business in New York and Los Angeles. 

He had built the business in two parts, consisting of intelligence analysis and cyber-security, on purpose. Top secret clearance was a must and he now had about fifty IT professional and analysts plus support staff working for him. 

The irony that a man who wanted a quiet life with the love of his life and their family in a little white house with a red door, was now a gypsy travelling between three cities on a regular basis, was not lost on him.

 

It wasn’t new to him though. The previous two years, before Carmichael Systems went live, were spent travelling between Burbank and Chicago. One half of the Volkoff money and the severance money from the CIA had been more than adequate.

Chuck had agreed to split the money with Sarah so as not complicate her life and her decision to stay or go. He continued to live at their apartment. She had left. A month later a copy of a divorce decree was delivered to the apartment. He wondered if it was legal but it checked out.

In the meantime, he had bought Emma a house for her and Molly, down the street from where he and Sarah had once planned to live. He had even considered buying the little white house for them but the realtor informed him there was a contract on it. And honestly, with Sarah gone, It would probably just hurt him to be in it and Emma and Molly deserved more than that.

After the mess with Riker, Emma was happy to take him up on the new house. He would be lying to himself if he hadn’t hoped Emma’s other daughter wouldn’t stay there as well. That hadn’t worked out... at all. He hadn’t seen Sarah since that January on the beach. His heart broke but he had taken a vow and made a promise. 

Ellie had invited him to stay in Chicago with her Devon and Clara. She had even offered him the Awesome’s in-law apartment to him.

“Trust me they can afford to stay somewhere else. Quite frankly, I could use the break when they are visiting…”

But he couldn’t leave Emma and Molly. He cared for them,of course, but they were also a tangible connection to Sarah. Emma usually invited him over once a week for a family dinner.  
On his way to Emma’s the first time, He noticed the new owners of the little white house were renovating. He had made sure to go another way since then.

 

During one visit Molly let it slip that she and her mom still saw Sarah. He had volunteered to clean up after dinner with his mother-in law and sister-in law. Molly had joined him the kitchen to help dry. For his part, he had thanked her and then quietly reminisced about when he and Sarah would do small things like this, together. At seven years old Molly hadn’t quite grasped the concept of a filter. 

“You look sad. Just like Sarah does when she comes to visit. I think she still likes you.”

Then remembering, she blushes and says “but I’m not allowed to talk about it.”

“It’s okay…” he smiles “I still like her too.” Fighting every instinct, he remembers his promise and he redirects the conversation. “So how is school?...”

It had been Ellie that had encouraged him to date again.

“I don’t want to bring this up but it has been two years Chuck. You need to get back out there”

Mary had a different perspective. “Chuck, I know Ellie has you best interests at heart but I have worked with the old Sarah. She probably can’t imagine a life that is happy, where she is loved. You need to pursue her and convince her, prove it to her. She won’t believe it on the face of it.”

“Mom, I promised….”

“Chuck, proving it to her is her counting on you. Believe me…”

He didn’t but he still thought about what his mother had said.

________________________________________

 

He was happy Melissa had asked him out for drinks and dinner. He had been been in New York to see a little musical on Broadway that his executive assistant, Jordan, had mentioned to him. It didn't hurt that he thought Krysta Rodriguez was cute (God Sarah would kill him if she found out). He smiled then he frowned. 

So he made it a working trip and personally was involved at the recruiting at Manhattan College.  
Apparently, Melissa had seen him setting up the booth, and started chatting to him about the process.

“Thanks you for coming out today Mr. Simon. I hear Carmichael Systems is up and coming. I’m sure you find some good prospects with our students here at Manhattan.”

Melissa had been inclined not to like the Carmichael rep. His communications with her office were a little condescending and a name like Templeton Simon just matched her mind picture of some corporate elitist. But Templeton Simon, in person, was different. His appearance and mannerisms in person did not line up.

He was attentive and engaging. He asked thoughtful questions and seemed to have a real interest in the college and their students. He was tall which she appreciated since she was 5’ 9” with a handsome face with dark eyes. She started to consider his other physical attributes when she was interrupted.

“Its Chuck by the way. Chuck Bartowski. Templeton has since moved on to another company. It turns out he didn’t fit well with the company president.”

“Well, I’m glad you are our rep instead of Mr Simon. You seem so much...nicer…”

After the fair, as Chuck was taking down the booth, Melissa came by.

Hey Chuck! Thanks for coming to the job fair today. I’ve heard a lot of buzz about Carmichael Systems.” She paused,looked a little shy. “ I don’t usually do this but...do you have any dinner plans?”

“No, as a matter of fact. Any suggestions?”

“I’m going to An Beal Bocht Cafe...if your free?”

“Oh I’m free, totally free…” Maybe things would be different this time.

________________________________________

 

The pub was cozy and rustic. A trio of musicians were playing some Irish music on the small stage. Melissa was watching Chuck down his Guinness and start on another.

Not one to mix words, Melissa asked “Why so nervous Chuck?”

“Sor...sorry. Its just I don’t date that much and this past month has been crazy.”

“I know dating can be awkward but what was so bad.” He was cute, a little anxious but now she’s just curious.

“Well have you had a date fall asleep on you.”

“What!”

“Yep, one drink and she was gone. She had never mentioned narcolepsy but okay.” he shrugs. “Paramedics had never seen anything like it.”

“Your kidding.”

“I wish. My next date literally became ill at the table, excused herself and I haven’t heard from her since.”

Melissa is trying not to laugh. “Your funny Chuck.”

 

Chuck barrels on. “My next date was walking to my car and suddenly collapsed. I’m telling you when the EMT’s got there, they knew my name and all. I think they suspected I was a black widow or something…”

“Widower…”

“Then...by the way your not a coffee drinker are you?...anyhow my last date said she was going for coffee...from the dinner table… with coffee on the dinner table...she left and never came back.” 

“Thats crazy...but Chuck…” She puts her hand over his and looks him deep in the eyes. “I’m not going….”

Brrinng, Brrinng.

“I’m sorry it’s work...Yes...Yes...Yes he’s right here…..What?... What….Can you repeat that?...Really?....Thank you , I know exactly what to do.”

Melissa abruptly stands up and throws her drink in Chuck’s face. “I. Don’t. Date married men...Bastard.”

She turns and leaves. Chuck just stares as she stomps away.

Chuck brings his napkin to his face to pat it dry. He turns to get the waiter’s attention (as if he didn’t have it after that scene) to pay the check, when someone sits down at the table.

“Sarah!” then stunned silence.

“Well. That was unexpected. Of course what do you expect from a restaurant named after a line from the Terminator…”

“I don’t think that’s how it pronounced…”

“First brunettes now redheads, Chuck? Are you trying to drive me crazy. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you? My God is every woman after you?”

“What!? Sarah what are you doing here? I mean...I’m so glad you're here. What's up?” What the hell?

“I turn my back for a few minutes and your out on the prowl. Really Chuck?” but a smile softens her words.

Chuck just stares. Unsure of what to say or how to proceed. He’s so excited to see her but he is also angry. Two years of not seeing her, not hearing from her, then she shows up accusing him of stepping out. He wants to lash out at her but it just isn’t in him. He’s missed her so much. Wondered and worried about her. And here she is.

Then he has a disturbing thought. He’s concerned that this behaviour could be Intersect related.The glitchy Intersect. Maybe it’s back, caused her some sort of long term or continuing damage? He swallows any anger and asks honestly “Sarah are you okay?”

She smiles then chuckles nervously before taking in a long breath and letting it out.

“Chuck, your mom called me…”

“What! You guys talk?”

“Your mother has been mentoring me. She had to return to the real world from the spy world. I needed someone to guide me and she wanted to help. I think she likes me but she loves you, you know”. Sarah just gazes into his eyes. 

“We couldn’t be open about it because her history and my stubborness. She has helped me, more than I can say. She understands me. Understands what Quinn had done. What he reset me to. Your mom has my back.”

“She told me what Ellie said to you. She tried to steer you away from it but she knew you would listen to Ellie over her.”

Chuck grimaced. It was true. Ellie had raised him. She was his goto with advice.

“I’ve been trying to work my way back to you. Your mom has been patient but when Ellie decided you should start dating she called.”

________________________________________

“Sarah we have a priority one. It’s time whether you like it or not.”

“Mary, I’m not ready...He hasn’t come looking for me since I left. He probably has forgotten about me or worse finally realizes that he deserves so much better than me…”

“Sarah! No whining. It’s unbecoming. Besides, none of that matters. Ellie means well, but she is wrong. You are the person he deserves. You are because he says so, nothing else counts. He loves you. You don’t let him forget it. Your a Bartowski, now start acting like one.”

________________________________________

 

“I couldn’t let those women have you and I couldn’t bring myself to see you. But I can’t keep up with this. It’s time for you to come home.”

Chucks head is spinning but she always did make him feel he was going two directions at once.

“Yeah...yeah! I’ve waiting, hoping until I felt hope was gone. But If you’ll have…”

“If you’ll have me Chuck. If you’ll have me.”

“Always.”

“Good! Now let's get somewhere tonight and tomorrow I’ll take you home.”

“Home?”

Chuck...did you ever wonder who bought our little white house?…”

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by "Chuck versus The Anniversary" in canon. Fanon inspiration was from the "Adorable Psycho" series by Wepdiggy et al. Thanks for reading.


End file.
